In certain environments, there may be many signal sources, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants, that wirelessly transmit signals that combine to form mixed signals. An antenna array that receives the mixed signals separates the signals according to the sources. In overloaded antenna array cases, the number of signal sources exceeds the number of antenna elements of the array, which may complicate signal separation.
Current techniques that attempt to separate mixed signals in an overloaded case are limited in that they handle complex signals, such as multi-path signals. In addition, such techniques are useful only with very small antenna arrays, such as arrays consisting of two elements. Moreover, such techniques typically require calibrated antenna arrays. Furthermore, such techniques often require prior knowledge of the particular signals within the wireless environment. In addition, such techniques often require prior knowledge of the number of cells within the wireless environment.